noceur
by healiceadelia
Summary: malam itu seoul masih bangun, mereka saling berpelukan, rasanya hangat dan menenangkan. (kookmin/jikook)


_**noceur**_

 _ **jeon jungkook*park jimin**_

 _ **warn!boyslove, bot!jimin, KookMin, soft.**_

 _ **noceur; orang yang bertahan sampai larut malam**_

ia mengenakan jaket hitam, arloji berdetak menunjukkan angka sebelas. Malam kelam dengan awan kelabu menutupi ribuan bintang. Kaki kaki melangkah dilapisi boot coklat dengan _insoles_ tebal, menghindari telapak dari tusukan rasa dingin. Almanak masehi sudah sampai di penghujung tahun, saatnya salju turun menyambut perayaan natal yang syahdu.

Seharusnya detik detik menuju natal adalah hari – hari yang sangat ditunggu untuk mencari – cari isi kado yang akan ditumpuk dibawah pohon natal. Kerlap kerlip lampu menghiasi emperan toko yang sudah habis masa kerjanya untuk hari ini, satu persatu meredup, menambah kegelapan malam di tepian jalan beku tertimbun salju.

Dan Jeon Jungkook masih melanjutkan perjalanannya ditengah tengah kepungan rasa dingin. Tepukan sol sepatunya beradu dengan debusan angin yang semakin menusuk, semakin cepat detik jam berdetak, semakin cepat pula ia melangkah.

' _Rasanya dingin sekali.. Kookie aku kedinginan..'_

Tangannya mengetik pesan, membalas dengan singkat. Mungkin ia mengigau karena suhu malam ini kurang dari nol derajat atau memang ia sedang sakit. Jungkook khawatir, ia tidak sempat sisiran atau bahkan memilih pakaian yang pantas. Celana panjang, baju kaos, jaket tebal dan sepatu boot. Apapun yang ada di depan mata, itulah yang ia raih,

Malam itu nyaris menunjuk pukul dua belas malam, satu jam ia lewati hanya untuk mencapai apartemen sederhana yang ada di tengah kota. Resleting besi miliknya terasa membeku akibat menghadapi angin dingin selama satu jam. Detakan arloji dilihatnya kembali, pukul dua belas lewat lima belas. Ini terlalu larut untuk mengunjungi apartemen. Macam orang asing yang niat untuk mencuri di tengah tengah publik.

Kebiasaannya, ia mengetuk pintu, nyaris mengedor. Butuh satu menit sampai manusia berbungkus selimut menyembul dari dalam, Jungkook sempat terkejut setengah mati, sebelum ia melihat kilauan mata dibalik kain kain tebal itu. Ia menghela napas, memeluk manusia kecil itu yang tubuhnya nyaris bergetar. Tubuhnya panas, Jungkook meyakini pilihannya yang kedua, orang ini sakit.

"Kau membuatku kalang kabut di tengah malam, _hyung_." Ia melepas pelukan, menutup pintu dan mendorong ia masuk. Tak lupa melepas jaket tebalnya dan menggantung di gantungan terdekat. "Lain kali beritahu sejak sore tadi, aku bisa ngebut menggunakan mobil. Kalau berkendara ditengah malam gini sama aja bunuh diri."

Ia mendudukkan Jimin di sofa ruang tengah. Berlutut dihadapan manusia kecil bergetar itu, wajahnya pucat, bibir tebalnya bergetar—ya bisa kau bayangkan terserang demam ditengah tengah suhu minus derajat celcius. Penyiksaan yang dua kali lipat. Terkadang musim dingin memang kejam.

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Belum."

"Mau kompres?"

"Tidak."

"Makan?"

Ia menggeleng.

Jungkook menghela napas dalam, dan cukup panjang. Ia merapikan selimut yang nyaris menenggelamkan tubuh kecil Park Jimin. Membiarkan wajah pucat itu terekspos sepenuhnya. Jungkook tidak pernah berhenti gemas saat melihat wajah dengan bibir yang sangat menggemaskan. Walaupun terlihat pucat, tidak pernah mengurangi rasa sayangnya.

"Sini.." Jimin menepuk spot kosong disampingnya. "Duduk sini, berdua."

Jeon Jungkook tak berbicara apapun. Ia berdiri, mendudukkan bokongnya diatas sofa hangat bersama orang yang seperti permen ini. Jimin dengan refleks berdiri meninggalkan Jungkook, yang sungguh sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Jungkook sendiri. Kepala pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu kaca, yang tersambung ke balkon, menarik gorden yang menutup, mengekspos pemandangan kerlap kerlip kota Seoul ditengah malam dingin menusuk.

Kaki kaki telanjang itu kembali berjalan menuju sofa, mendudukkan diri. "Seoul sangat cantik di tengah malam. Sengaja aku menyuruhmu kemari tengah malam."

Demi tuhan Jungkook nyaris bunuh diri dengan nekat mengendarai mobil jika saja ia tidak dicegah Seokjin demi mendatangi apartemen Park Jimin. Hanya karena pesan singkat, ia kalang kabut ditengah malam sehingga pergi diiringi omelan Kim Seokjin yang ia yakin tidak akan berhenti sampai besok pagi. Jika saja makhluk kecil ini tidak membuatnya gemas, Jungkook akan tega meninggalkannya sendirian saat ini juga. Namun, Jimin tak bisa membuatnya tega, takkan pernah bisa.

Jimin membuka selimutnya, menutupi setengah tubuh Jungkook, merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "Maaf telah membuatmu kedinginan di jalan." Ia bersandar, menghangatkan tubuh sembari menikmati panorama Seoul dengan titik titik salju yang turun.

"Kau.. memanggilku hanya untuk ini?" Jungkook benar benar tidak percaya.

Park Jimin mengangguk. "Aku kedinginan, dan yang kutahu bisa menghangatkan cuman dirimu."

Jeon Jungkook menyerah. Ia menghela napas dan mengelus kepala pirang milik Park Jimin. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menolak saat pria itu memeluk lengannya erat, membaringkan kepalanya diatas bahu Jungkook—ia hanya butuh kenyamanan, Jungkook sedia memberikannya.

Apa yang tidak untuk Park Jimin? Hanya orang gila yang mau menyakiti manusia bak malaikat ini.

"Tapi, demammu—"

"Demamku akan turun jika kau bersamaku disini sampai pagi."

Apapun itu, ia hanya tersenyum gemas. Diam Jungkook mencuri cium dari bibir merah mudah itu, tersenyum saat melihat wajah syok Jimin yang sedetik kemudian memerah. "Tidak ada aksi mesum untukmu malam ini." Jimin memperingati.

Jungkook lepas tertawa, ia memeluk Jimin—takkan membiarkannya kedinginan lagi. " _Calm down, Jimin-shi._ "

"Pake _hyung_."

"Iya iya, haha."

Malam itu sudah menunjuk pukul satu pagi. Namun langit masih gelap dan awan mulai bergerak, kembali mengekspos kilauan bintang – bintang dengan titik titik salju yang turun. Suhu udara menginjak suhu terendah, namun Seoul tidak mati dari aktivitasnya. Kelap kelip pusat Korea Selatan tak mati sampai keesokan hari. Detik detik menuju natal, malam malam terindah sampai puncak pergantian tahun.

Dan disana dua makhluk saling berpelukan menatap salju menghujani semenanjung Korea. Suhu dingin tak lagi jadi masalah selama kedua tangan mereka masih saling mengenggam. Tertidur dibawah indahnya kelip langit malam Korea.

 _ **-FIN-**_


End file.
